Image sensors are often arranged into an array of pixels. Each pixel forms a picture element of the scene being processed. It is often desired to obtain improved resolution and/or improved sensitivity of such sensors. These parameters, however, are often limited by the budget for the project.
The present application teaches a diagonally disposed array of image sensor pixels.